Presence of Attention
by TCRLN
Summary: Sakura Haruno, the girl with the weak presence. The weirdo, the unnoticed. And above all, the girl that caught the attention of the Generation of Miracles.
1. Chapter 1

I'M SO SORRY IT'S JUST THAT PLOTS HAVE BEEN RUNNING AROUND MY MIND EVER SINCE I STARTED WATCHING KUROKO NO BASKET AND ASDFGHJKL. Hope you guys would like it and tell me your thoughts, ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

' _The sky is blue, it's cloudless, the sun blazed down from where it was up in the sky. There were no birds, no chirping, no anything. Leaves from trees fell on the ground, the cause being the wind. Nature is beautiful.'_

That's what the figure looking out the window thought.

With long pink hair that reached down to the small of her back, emerald green eyes that shone with wonder as it gazed through the outside of the window, a cute button nose, full cupid-bow lips, and an overall pale complexion. All of these kept behind a white sports cap, large red-rimmed glasses that had coloured lenses to make it impossible to distinguish the colour of her eyes, a medical mask, and baggy clothes that were several sizes too big for her.

This figure's name is Sakura Haruno.

She's the one you'd call names such as "Nerd", "Weirdo", and the likes. And of course, she's probably the kind of person you'd think would get bullied a lot.

No.

With a weak presence, she's practically invisible. She was never bullied, she doubts anybody knew her, let alone sees her in the school. She was never called to recite, and she doubts the teachers even knew someone like her is in their class.

She was unnoticed.

She sighed as she continued looking out the window.

She's a first year in Seirin High. She used to study at Teiko Junior High, leading the same life as she has right now. Being unnoticed, breezing through the school work, passing with flying colours, she's been living like this since she was young; it's practically her routine.

She was used to being unnoticed, to being ignored, to never be in the spotlight. She has accepted the fact that this is simply what fate had in store for her, and nothing more.

Oh how wrong she was.

Everything went downhill the moment a new student much like herself walked inside the classroom, glanced at her, then proceeded to sit on the seat in front of her.

She was dumbfounded. Someone noticed her! And not just any someone, because the person who glanced at her had light blue hair, and blue eyes. Familiar traits that she'd seen on only one person.

Kuroko Tetsuya, a classmate of hers when she was still at Teiko Junior High.

' _And the only person who actually notices me.'_ Sakura thought, staring at Kuroko's back in surprise.

Again, it's not like she's a ghost or something, it's just, her weak presence made her practically transparent in the people's eyes

' _Isn't he part of the basketball team back at Teiko? Why is he here when he could've gone somewhere else to further hone his skills?'_

She, of course, -being practically invisible had positive sides, too- heard the rumors about a 'Phantom Sixth Player' being in the basketball team, and putting two and two together, she came to the conclusion that it was Kuroko, seeing as the player was never seen nor heard from, it would've been someone with a weak presence just like her; someone like Kuroko.

For the nth time that day, she sighed. With her head propped on her hand, her elbow resting on the table, she leaned on her desk then closed her eyes.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

It's a wrap.

So.. How was it? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me! I'll make sure to immediately re-write this if so. I promise to continue with my other stories soon, I'll probably update some tomorrow, or if I'm not lazy, later. LoveMuch!


	2. Chapter 2

Back! Can't believe I'm already updating this, I guess I'll update my other fics after this. Welp, hope you guys like this! LoveMuch!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The bell rang, signaling the students to go to their next class.

Sakura waited for her classmates to leave before gathering all her things and leaving to her next class, using her weak presence to blend in with her surroundings and be able to easily go through the crowd of students in the hallway.

She didn't notice the blue eyes trailing after her as she left.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kuroko stared after the girl, his eyes trailing after her as she left the classroom.

Despite the fact that Sakura had practically zero presence, Kuroko was able to notice her very easily, seeing as both of them were very similar in that area.

' _She hasn't changed._ ' Kuroko thought, frowning.

He, of course, noticed her back in Teiko Junior High. Even though she barely had any presence, she actually stuck out like a sore thumb. And besides, he wasn't the only one who noticed her back then, the whole Generation of Miracles noticed her, too. It must've been because they hang out with him a lot, that other people with weak presences like him were noticeable.

Or maybe because she looked interesting.

But that's beside the point. Sakura hasn't changed, she's still dressed up as she is now. He didn't know why he kept on thinking of her, she's like every other girl.

No.

Sakura's different, which is clearly shown in the way she dresses, acts, and so.

And that's why she caught their attention. The Generation of Miracles' attention, to be exact.

They wanted to know what she was hiding, they knew she was smart-Practically on par with Akashi-as shown in her tests when they sneak peeks from their teacher's table, but they wanted to know why she dressed up like that, why she'd rather not be in the spotlight.

They were practically _obsessed_ with her.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

She sighed. ' _Why are they even lecturing us in the first day?'_

After introductions –In which the teacher forgot to call her- , her teacher was currently writing on the board about god-knows-what, while talking about god-knows-what.

Don't get her wrong, Sakura likes studying and all, but she's aching for some excitement, a sporty-kind of excitement.

That thought surprised her.

' _I've been laying low all my life, and here I am thinking about sports.'_ Sakura thought, surprised.

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura doesn't spend all her time studying, she actually plays a few sports during her free time. Basketball being her favorite sport.

Sakura's mood darkened.

' _But I promised myself to lay low..'_

Ever since she was a kid, she became interested in learning basketball, that being the reason she was bullied when she was younger.

Although being called a 'tomboy' didn't really affect her, she still insisted she should act like her gender and stopped playing. But that didn't really do much seeing as she sneaks a game or two during her free time.

It is also the reason she dresses up like she does now.

Back when she was still passionate in playing basketball. She was often mistaken as a boy. Back when she still had her hair in choppy layers above her shoulders, and her flat chest didn't really do much justice, either. With no curves whatsoever, it really didn't surprise her that she was thought of as a boy.

To avoid further embarrassment, she dressed up in baggy clothes, to hide her figure. Her hair brought too much negative attention to herself, so when it grew longer, she tied it in a high bun to hide it in a sports cap. Her unusual emerald eyes that were said to be 'freaky' and 'weird' were hidden behind a pair of red-rimmed glasses that had tinted lens. And the glasses were too big that it made the bottom part of her face look small, so she wore a medical mask to hide it.

She knows she was overreacting, but she hated the attention her looks brought her.

So she kept up dressing like that, and combined with her weak presence, she was never bothered again.

Even if she changed over the years, she refused to listen to her parents, and continued.

The bell rang.

Sakura snapped out of her musings. Noticing that half of her classmates already left the room.

It was time to pick clubs.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The school campus was crowded.

"Interested in rugby?"

"Have you ever played shogi?"

"You gotta play baseball if you're Japanese!"

"Swimming! It feels great!"

"Basketball! Basketball club!" A guy with relatively short, spiky, dark brown hair and short bangs with a mouth that's curved like a cat's advertised, going through the crowd of students with flyers in his hands.

"How'd you like to join the basketball club?" He tried to persuade a student.

"Koganei, you can't be serious?" A guy with straight black hair that reaches his eyes and eyes that are narrow that resembled an eagle without pupils and are entirely black asked incredulously to his friend that was holding up a basketball club's flyer.

"How else am I supposed to say it?" Koganei asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

""New kids, join the basketball club! The basketball club needs some serious help!"" He replied, in a matter-of-fact tone, his right index finger pointed up and eyes closed, opening them when he ended his 'speech'.

"I've had enough of your jokes, Izuki." Koganei said, annoyed. "Mitobe, make sure they hear you!"

Said man with medium-length black hair that is parted to the sides, but with one strand of hair between his eyes and very thick eyebrows nodded, but continued giving out flyers without saying anything.

"He isn't even gonna open his mouth. How scary.." Koganei mumbled, sweat dropping.

A certain sky blue-haired teen passed by, unnoticed.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kuroko passed through the students in the crowd with ease while reading a book, stopping in front of a bulletin, scanning the clubs, his eyes stopping by the word 'Basketball".

Then, he continued walking aimlessly through the crowd, looking for the school's basketball club, and fills an application form without the people by the table noticing.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Basketball! Basketball club!" Koganei handed out flyers.

"Join the club and you'll be cute, too!" Izuki said, handing out flyers of the basketball club, too.

"Are you guys in the basketball cub?" A shadow loomed over Koganei, who glanced up to see a really tall guy with toned deep bright dark red hair and red eyes that are pointed and narrow, his eyebrows quite thick and split in two.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Just a few more would be nice." A girl with caramel colored hair that is kept to her left side with two pins and brown eyes said, a clipboard held in her hands. She was seated by the table where the sign-ups for the basketball club is.

"We couldn't even get ten." The guy to beside her with short brown hair, narrow black eyes and wearing glasses said, exasperated.

"We're just getting started." The girl replied. "We're a new school." She said, looking at the guy.

"If we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup, we'll be a big deal starting next year." She narrowed her eyes haughtily.

"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" The guy replied, sweat dropping.

"Hyuga, have you always been so delicate?" The girl mocked.

Hyuga faceplanted on the table.

"I'll do my best. I will do my best."

The girl giggled. "I wonder how the recruitment is going?" She looked in the distance.

"If they could just bring in a few promising ones, that would be-" She was cut-off when she turned around to see Koganei being held up by the back.

"The new students are here." Koganei whimpered.

"What?" Glancing up to the arm holding Koganei, she was met with red eyes.

"Is this the basketball club?"

The girl and Hyuga stared for a few moments."

"Yeah." The girl nodded, still staring.

' _Who the hell is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger!'_ She thought, looking intently at the guy in front of her.

"I want to join.. " The guy said, dropping Koganei on the table and sat on the chair in front of them.

"Um? .. Oh! Welcome, welcome!" The girl said, excited that someone like him was joining.

Giving a cup of water that was given to her by hyuga, she said. "Just wait a sec!"

"I'm sure you know, but our school only opened last year." The girl started.

The redhead took the cup and drank from it.

"Our seniors are only second years, so I'm sure someone of your build would probably quickly-" She continued., only to be cut-off.

"I don't care." The redhead said.

"I'm going after I leave my name." He began writing on the form.

He gave it to the girl, who scanned over his paper.

"Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?" She asked.

Finishing his cup, " Not really." He crumpled the styrofoam cup. "Basketball's the same, no matter where you go in Japan." He explained.

Standing up, he paused then threw his cup over his shoulder, which landed in a trash bin.

The people on the table stared at his back as he left. The redhead glancing over his shoulder to meet her gaze.

"He's terrifying!" Koganei exclaimed from his position on the table. "Is he really a first year student?"

"He's one in a million." Someone behind him said.

"You!" Koganei stood up. "Where have you been hiding?" Pointing at Izuki who was with Mitobe.

"Kagami Taiga." Hyuga read. "He went to middle school in America, he must've learned from the source."

"Either way, I'm sure he'll be extraordinary" The girl added her thoughts.

"Yo," Koganei took their attention away from the paper. "You forgot this club request." He held up a paper that was on the table.

"Oh, sorry." Taking the paper, the girl read it. "Let's see, Kuroko Tetsuya.."

"Huh?" The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "I was here the whole time but I don't remember him at all."

Continuing with her reading, a sentence caught her eye, in which she held the paper closer to her face.

"What's wrong?" Hyuga asked, seeing what she did.

"H-he's from Teiko basketball club!" She gasped, holding the paper away from her face, but her eyes still stuck on the information written.

"Teiko? You mean _the_ teiko?" Hyuga asked, disbelief heard from his tone.

Taking the paper from the girl's hands, Hyuga read it.

"Yeah, and if he's a first year, he must be from.. the Generation of Miracles!" The girl said, eyes widened in excitement.

"The Generation of Miracles.. That famous group?" Hyuga asked, not believing in what he heard.

The girl nodded, suddenly flinging her arms behind her head, her head moving in circles. "Why can't I remember that golden egg's face?"

"And that guy just came back from America.. This year's first years could be ridiculous!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sakura passed through the crowd of students.

' _Why am I even bothering joining a club?'_ She thought to herself.

Holding a book by its spine, she held it by her face as she avoided people who were running around.

' _Why couldn't I just-'_ Her thoughts were cut-off when she saw the basketball club's sign-up table.

' _Maybe I could..'_ No. She won't come back to that life.

But even with that thought, the look she gave the basketball club's table was filled with longing.

' _I won't even play, I'll just be a manager!'_ Sakura thought, trying to come up with something to makeup her thoughts.

' _But that requires talking..'_ She sighed. Why is she even having this conversation in her head?

Steeling her thoughts, she made-up her mind.

' _I will join, even if I don't get to play.'_ With brave steps, she walked towards the table.

' _But what if..'_ She was having second thoughts.

' _No, I will!'_ She continued.

' _But..'_ She slouched.

' _I can-'_ He inner fight was cut-off by a person talking.

"May I help you?"

Sakura blinked, she didn't notice that she was already by the table, then glanced at the person who spoke.

SHE WAS BEING TALKED TO!

Gaping inwardly at the person addressing her, she lowered her eyes to the ground, her index fingers twiddling.

"A-ano.." She murmured.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The caramel color-haired girl blinked at the girl standing in front of her.

' _Wait.. is she even a she?'_ She thought, staring up at the figure.

She barely heard it, but she swears the person said something.

"Pardon?"

The figure squeaked.

Yep, it's a girl.

Without saying anything, the girl in front of her wrote on one of the sign-up papers and hastily left, bumping into a few people in the crowd, who turned to say something, only to be met with air.

The brow-eyed girl sweat dropped.

' _Well, she seemed shy.'_

Suddenly remembering what the girl did before she left, she took the paper the weirdly-dressed girl wrote on and scanned the contents.

 _ **Boys' Basketball Club Manager**_

 **Name** : _**Haruno Sakura**_

 **Year and Class :** _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **year, Class-B**_

 **Reason For Applying : **

_**Basketball used to be my passion.**_

"Haruno Sakura, huh? Manager?" The girl mumbled, saying the last one loudly in surprise.

Hyuga, who hasn't been paying attention, glanced up.

"Riko? Who's that? Someone signed up for manager?" Hyuga asked, question after another.

' _I hope she's pretty!'_

"Her name's Sakura, she signed up for the manager position." Riko replied, tucking the paper away.

 _'Basketball used to be your passion, huh?'_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Welp, that's a wrap! Please tell me your thoughts about it! LoveMuch!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, hope you guys like this. I warn you though, I didn't have any inspiration whatsoever while writing this, so it might suck. Welp. Anyways, LoveMuch!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Sakura facepalmed, she was sitting on a bench far away from the basketball club's sign-up table.

' _That girl could've been the manager! I should've asked first!'_ She berated herself inwardly.

Seeing as the girl was seated on the table for the basketball club's sign-ups, there's a big possibility that she was the manager; or perhaps the coach.

Sakura shook her head.

' _A girl as a coach to a boys' basketball club? Unheard of.'_

Then she realized how sexist that sounded.

Sakura bowed her head down in shame.

' _Who am I to judge?'_

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kuroko stood by the side as he watched the exchange.

He was surprised that the girl went up to the table and write on a sign-up paper. She didn't look like someone who'd be interested in basketball.

He stopped his train of thought. Who was he to judge the girl based on her looks?

He blinked, and then proceeded to walk to a nearby bench. He sat down and continued to read the book being held by his hand, his other arm on his side.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

 _Later that day, gym._

Riko examined the shirtless men in front of her, after going through their capabilities.

' _Kagami's stats are amazing, the others' are average at most, and gosh, Kuroko's are below average.'_

"So, coach, do we have a manager this year?" Koganei asked.

Riko nodded, "We do, and now that you mention it, where is she?" She and the others looked around.

"A-ano.."

Riko shrieked, jumping up in surprise, along with the majority of the men in the team, excluding Kuroko.

She turned around at the voice, and sighed in relief when she saw the person they were all looking for.

"Haruno-san! There you are!"

One of the men, Hyuga, sighed in disappointment. ' _I thought managers were supposed to be pretty?'_ He inwardly sobbed.

The others simply stared at the woman that they would call manager.

' _Why is she so.. covered up?'_

"Have you been there this whole time?" Riko asked, examining the girl in front of her. She needed a serious makeover.

"Y-yes.." Her voice was quiet, though with Riko being close to her, she heard her.

The girl was wearing a large size, too big for her, version of their school's girl uniform. She was wearing a sports cap, large glasses the practically occupied her whole face, and a medical mask.

 _Is she sick?_

Riko continued. "Well, seeing as everyone is here.." She told the team a few things, before dismissing them. "Sakura, stay here. I'm going to teach you how to do your work."

Said female nodded in reply, fiddling with the hem of her blouse, as the rest of the people went out the gym, some glancing at her before they left.

"Sakura." Riko called for her. The girl jumped up a bit at being called, not being accustomed to having her name called or much less being noticed. Sakura walked towards Riko, who explained to her the ways of a manger. Sakura just nodded here and there, already knowing the ways, but not bothering to tell the older girl.

She was dismissed soon after, a lot of thoughts swirling on her mind as she went home.

 _What did I get myself into?_ She thought, inwardly cringing at the idea of conversing with the team and other people, or much less being in the same room with a lot of people who'll notice her.

She sighed to herself as she opened the door to her apartment. She'll make sure to think things through before doing it. Unless she wants a repeat of what happened today, and how much different her life will be with her choices.

And different, it will be.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Kagami was at a fast-food joint, ordering fifteen burgers.

With his order given, he went to an unoccupied table, sitting as he unwrapped a burger, biting it. While he was physically present, he was obviously mentally absent with how far-off his eyes looked, and with how he sat on a table already occupied by a light blue-haired male, who stared at him.

 _She's going to be our manager?_ He thought back to the, although not obvious, girl he saw back at the gym. She didn't look like much, hell, he didn't even know what she exactly looked like with her being so covered up.

 _Maybe-_ He stopped his train of thought when his eyes caught sight of hair in his line of vision.

He saw a male who was also in the gym for the club from his school. He choked on his food in surprised.

"WHAT THE- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He exclaimed in surprise, pointing at the male occupying the other seat of the table, not at all bothered at the annoyed glances sent his way.

The male, Kuroko, calmly sipped his vanilla milkshake as he replied, "I've been here the whole time."

Kagami felt his eye twitch at not seeing him when he sat down.

"Tch. Go away." He said, going back to eating.

"I was here first." Kuroko replied.

Kagami didn't bother saying anything afterwards.

Finishing his food, Kagami gestured for Kuroko to follow him, which the male reluctantly did.

They went out of the joint, and went to an empty basketball court, the redhead explained his he was looking for strong players in Japan, and that he knew the other male was from the Generation of Miracles, then challenged him to a one on one.

In which he felt utterly disappointed after, with how unbelievably weak the other male was.

"What are you hiding?" He asked Kuroko, who shrugged.

"Nothing, you are better than me."

At Kagami's incredulous look, he explained. "I agreed to play to see your strength."

Kagami huffed, getting ready to leave, stating, "I won't play with weak players. You should just quit basketball."

Kuroko shook his head. "A may not be good at stealing or shooting, but I can pass."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Again, this is a mixture of both the canon and fanon. While I keep to the script or happenings in the canon, I'll be adding some stuff here and there, with changes. FANFICTION, PEOPLE.

Well, hope you don't get turned off.. much. LoveMuch!


End file.
